


Break containment, take revenge and find your lover

by TheAshesOfOblivion



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fandom mergers, M/M, Post-Canon, Scp-049-Freeform, Some labels might be wrong, Varian is the plague doctor, but not much has description, crossovers, many characters are mentioned, moon varian, or something like that, or they a have a short appearance, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshesOfOblivion/pseuds/TheAshesOfOblivion
Summary: The story that started as a small idea ended in a big story that was finished in more than three days.I just thought I wanted to merge two of my favorite Fandoms and this came up.It was not how I thought it would be originally but I like it. The original idea works best for an animatic.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 7





	Break containment, take revenge and find your lover

**Author's Note:**

> I have no better title.
> 
> Inspired by my new favorite song: Victorious, by Panic At the disco.

_Tonight we are victorious_

Centuries ago the sparkling power of the moonstone had been quenched to leave a gentle pulse. So faint she could barely hear it, a soft lullaby in the chaotic sea of his soul; his destroyed soul that let out a scream of miserable pain.

As miserable as Varian was. Miserable and nothing more. Locked up, imprisoned, _contained_ —as the foundation liked to say— in a small cell where privacy was nil. The cell that held him prisoner, simple walls that were meant to keep him away from any humans he might harm. Because Varian was no longer humam, not now, not before arriving.

The foundation just finished the dehumanization work. Stripping him completely of every trace of dignity that he still retained.

_Champagne pouring over us_

Varian gave up his humanity as soon as his fist closed around the moonstone. Thus snatching Rapunzel's fate and claiming it for himself, and the princess deserved it, more than anyone in the world, and Varian did not regret that. He didn't regret anything; not from lying, not from stealing and destroying the flower, not from automatons, not from pretending to have changed, not from taking the opal, not from killing Zhan Tiri and not from destroying the kingdom.

That was his destiny. Dangerous, strange, confusing, but his fate at the end of the day. No one could change that, and even if it was all a lie on Zhan Tiri's part, Varian is taking what he believes should be rightfully his.

The destiny that has remained unfinished.

_All my friends were glorious_

The soft throbbing of the moonstone increases at the memory of the sundrop. The golden opal floating apathetically a few inches from her hands, then the reflection of the demon, Zhan Tiri leaping towards him and then, black spikes piercing the skin of the little girl. Blood dripping to the floor, Rapunzel's horrified expression, a strange satisfaction that turned his stomach and made him lose concentration.

Then everything gets a little blurry and frantic. The burst of solar power as the eclipse ended, Rapunzel falling off the balcony and Varian following her closely.

The hair, chestnut females flashing in furious gold. Varian, furious, letting power run rampant. Out of control.

And Corona falls.

_Tonight we are victorious_

Then there were only more mistakes. The first was to let Rapunzel go, but he was too tired to continue fighting properly. Which means the princess could easily strip him of her power. The power that belonged to him.

Things only got worse.

The plague, that deadly disease that spread because of him. He had lost control when the Saporians —of all people— tried to help him remove the moonstone from his chest. Things went wrong and the plague was released, the decay enchantment somehow activated.

Varian tried to fix his mistake. As he always did, and he fail miserably, because he was not the sundrop.

Thus, he soon changed the armor for the tunic, soft black rocks that were woven to create the black, dark cloth, like his destiny. The white mask that was a gift from the Saporians, from the prince, Andrew, who suffered the same end as many.

_(Oh oh oh oh victorious)_

_Double bubble disco queen_

Eventually, in his search for a cure to somehow counteract the plague, he ended up adding more corpses to the list that he had started with the demon who lied to him.

Varian had lied to himself. Saying it was to save others. He had served up to a point.

The feel of the cold porcelain is such a nostalgic memory in his mind. Dyo, a voice inside him murmurs, and the moonstone pulses.

The only friend he has left. It throbs. The mask enclosed in a glass box. It throbs. And the princess, golden locks, the song of life. It throbs. The sundrop, Rapunzel, which is in the foundation.

It throbs.

All locked up. All prisoners. All suffering.

It throbs.

Varian hates it. Anger bubbled up inside him, the dormant well ignited with fury burning his soul.

And the opal sparkles once more.

_Headed to the guillotine_

Power sparks uncontrollably in the cell, bouncing off the walls. Power sparkled in her chest, leaping around the opal. Cracking with familiar power patiently waiting to be used. Longing. The ground shook as black rocks erupted, furious as they violently pierced the cell door.

A satisfying smile breaks across her face at the clang of the door slamming into a nearby wall. The guards turn alarmed in his direction, pointing for him to stop, for the first time, he ignores them. And they shoot. The bullets break on contact with the tunic, a dark fabric created by black rocks, like armor.

The rocks, connected to him, to his emotions, to his soul, react immediately, piercing the chest of the guards without compassion.

Then someone yells into for the speaker.

"049 don't move!"

Then, zero four nine, the numbers are repeating in his mind, so annoying, a torture that shakes his soul to the core. The raging tide inside of him churns hard, striking his entire body mercilessly.

And Varian, and Doc, for the first time, doesn't cooperate with them.

_Skin as cool as Steve McQueen_

The angry calls turn into screams of horror as black rocks begin to cover the entire place. Sharp spikes that weave a deadly web in their wake, gushing out with sparks that steal around them as they pierce through walls. So thin and sharp that it would be impossible to get through, a moral trap for whoever tried.

But Varian doesn't care. Even if such a great display of power destroys all his efforts to hide the overwhelming potential that he hid for centuries under his robe. The same potential that only one person could appreciate.

( _Come on Doc, the potential is there but you need help to unlock it_ )

The foundation can try anything to stop it. But it will be useless, the rocks are indestructible and the moon an excellent protector.

_Let me be your killer king_

The elevator doors open to reveal access to Site-15.

The foundation may be a complete labyrinth, with complex corridors so that any intruder, or anomaly, gets lost in them. But Doc, Varian, has managed to memorize most of the hallways and places he's ever been. In addition, Luna can move freely around the facilities and, being connected, she is forced to share her discoveries with him.

It's easy to open the first door, her hand presses the red button and the door opens with that peculiar high-pitched whistle they all produce. White stairs greet you.

Heavy containment doors greet him. Varian laughs. Laughter of derision that quickly fades as two rocks crash into the door, the pieces falling to the ground with a loud bang.

He entered the containment chamber in a hurry, knowing that he wouldn't have long before the investigators he had left above will regain their composure and report his escape. He opens the gate that separates him from the target of him.

The monitor comes to life when stopped in front of the desk. The bicolor face appears on the screen, static around him when they look at each other.

"079", Varian begins cautious, not knowing exactly what the reaction of the entity will be when seeing it. "It's me, Doc, or 049, whichever is easier to remember"

079 is silent for a few seconds before answering. "Plague doctor, an unexpected but welcome visit"

Varian smiles. "This will be quick", he says. "I'll connect you to the foundation's network, that will allow you access to the entire facility, but I need you to focus on freeing up all the other Scp's", he mutters as he quickly works on the cables. "I need you to spread the message that they must get out of the facility as quickly as possible, and to help those who cannot move freely."

"Get out?", Question 079. Confused. "Why the rush, doc?"

"This place won't exist in a few hours", he replies, sure of the answer. "I'd take you with me but, well, you know."

079 is unfazed when he gestures in his direction. "I've got it figured out", he replies. "Now I am in control"

"Good", Varian turns, ready to leave before stopping to look over his shoulder. "Can you free Dyo?"

"Of course"

_It hurts until it stops_

(He really hopes he can see it)

Varian rushes out of 079's containment chamber. Confident that he will be able to achieve his goal in a matter of minutes, even when it seems impossible, the computer is capable of multitasking. As difficult as it is.

Hope Dyo at least has some luck. That maybe he's in the middle of an interview and, if the body he's wearing is succumbing to corrosion, he can use his interviewer's. That would be very lucky.

Just at that moment the familiar wailing of the alarms above began to echo faintly in the hallways. His escape had already been reported.

Damn. He didn't even have time to go up to the upper floors, which was good in a way. They were waiting for him to escape, which meant climbing to get to the exit, so they would start looking for him in the upper levels before reaching the lower ones. He still had time, but not really.

He would go away. Like the others, they would all escape together and the foundation could do nothing. It would be impossible that they could contain all of them at that moment. And Varian wasn't planning to let that pass.

He just had to find her, end it all, and claim what belongs to him.

Because Rapunzel is also in the foundation.

_We will love until it's not_

The lights flicker overhead. The sound of the alarms echoes through all the corridors. The typical message that a breach has begun repeats itself monotonously in all directions. Beneath his feet, the ground shakes violently, Varian can barely keep his balance when some cracks extend through a wall.

It can only mean something. 682 is free. And the killing has begun.

So Varian must rush to get to Site-13, where the person he must find is kept contained. And under the circumstances, it would be very likely that the members of the foundation decided to use their power to help them. After all, the sundrop can cure everything.

But it is more destructive than the moon.

But the foundation doesn't know.

_I'm a killing spree in white_

A frantic race through the dark corridors begins. Tiny black spikes sprout from the walls to stab cameras in their wake, knowing the foundation could be alarmed, even more, if they know exactly where it is headed. Also, he don't want anyone to interrupt.

He could hear some desperate screams and plaintive pleas somewhere, possibly from investigators and guards who had been unlucky enough to run into some Scp. Traces of blood painted a corridor, with a large dark stain spreading across the floor; so 106 was around, and maybe still was. Although Varian wanted to go and tell him to go away, ask him to find 035 to give him a body, he had other things to do.

An important matter. An unfinished business. An issue that will come to an end.

_Eyes like broken Christmas lights_

He could hear the footsteps. Strong footsteps in every hall. The soft pulse of the opal on his chest confirmed his suspicions, the MTF had finally arrived to try to contain him —apparently ignoring the disaster that was happening in the other floors of the foundation— but it was impossible for them to break through the sharp peaks.

He had to take advantage of the time they would spend looking for an alternative path to get to him. But Varian wouldn't let them go easy, a slight flick of his wrist and rocks began to sprout uncontrollably in his direction, forcing them to scatter for their lives. That would slow them down, at least he could reach his goal in time.

He walked through the endless corridors. With lights flashing in all directions, trying to keep the areas bright enough, dead people on the ground.

Then a guard suddenly appeared and pointed directly at his chest. Where the opal barely released a couple of sparks.

_My touch is black and poisonous_

For a moment, Varian backed away, worried, almost scared, thinking about what might happen if the bullet hit the opal. He had never been able to know how fragile the ancient jewel could be, and he really didn't want to know, not right now.

As far as he knew, the gem was made of the same materials as the black rocks, it must be indestructible to some extent. Though that didn't take away from the fact that she had been locked in a cage in the dark realm, protecting herself from any attempt to be destroyed; and besides, it had been fragmented during the fight in the tower. The little splinter, thanks to the stars, was still in the armor, and Varian had done his best to put the pieces together.

Which resulted in a temporary repair.

"Don't move", the guard muttered, his hands shaking. He seems like he saw what he's capable of.

But Varian isn't listening, not before, not now, not anymore. And Doc does not remain passive in fury, but neither does he exalt in annoyance. His steps are calm as he steps forward to face the guard, weighing his options for a few seconds before throwing his hand at the guard's neck.

(Wither and decay ...)

The echo of his own voice buzzes in his ears. The gloomy melody drowns in her chest. He no longer needs her, he has managed to perfectly control the decaying power of the moonstone. No mistakes, no failures, without losing control.

The essence of life withers under her palms. The guard falls dead to the floor.

_And nothing like my punch drunk kiss_

He is unfazed by that. It always was and always will be. Life has always withered in her hands, slipping through her fingers like sand, weakening everything in its path and consuming the light. The death itself.

Destruction and decay hand in hand. The hypnotic dance of death. Soft words floating apathetically in the air, draining all life in their wake, slowly depleting the life force. That haunting melody in the frozen void that opens the death of ruin. As souls writhe on the ground, desperate to save their lives; the soft blue light that flows through the darkness.

Calm waves of the moonstone.

Smooth steps, fluid movements, the quiet humming. Dark droplets sliding on porcelain. Cold white porcelain. Elegant suits, a silk cape crawling across the floor, crimson puddles, corpses all around him.

The dance of death. Dyo smiling as they dance to the beat of the melody.

_I know you need it_

_Do you feel it_

Varian pushes the memories away. Knowing that he can lose himself deep in them if he lets them invade his mind freely. Ignoring the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as she remembered the charming smile on the porcelain mask.

The memories with Dyo are always the best, the happiest, the only ones who manage to get a smile on her face.

Soft throbbing.

Hopefully, if he hurry, he will be able to meet the others on a superior level. Or outside of the function. They can all escape together, even if it poses a greater danger. The only thing he can do is hope, which is ironic because he never had it, but he puts all his hopes that his plan will work and everyone will eventually be free.

He and Dyo will be able to walk hand in hand at sunset. Which sounds cheesy. Although Varian doesn't care. That is what he wants, what his soul desires and his heart yearns for.

The greatest longing for him. The one who could lose if things go wrong or even if they go right. Varian has everything to lose.

If the plan works. And he hope it does. His true identity and nature will be exposed to others. Everyone will know that he lied about many things he said over time. Dyo hates lies, and may think that everything they lived together was a sham. That would destroy him.

And, if, on the other hand, the plan fails. That can also happen. Varian will be listed as one of the most dangerous anomalies on the foundation, or on the planet. Then his classification will be changed to Keter, and the foundation's efforts to destroy him will immediately begin. To eliminate a threat. Everything that cannot be content must be removed, or attempt to remove it.

And Varian showed that it can be a source of massive destruction.

_Drink the water_

_Drink the wine_

Dodge the corpse of the guard. Continuing on his way to his goal. Hearing distant screams, footsteps over his head, the ground shakes again, and once again. Which means 682 is probably making a big mess upstairs. Those will keep he busy.

A familiar sound reached his ears. Concrete, followed by a loud, harsh crack. More creaks approach in his direction, Varian turns into a hallway just as the door opens —courtesy of 079 playing with the mechanisms — to reveal a large concrete statue.

173 stares back, or something like that. Then Varian stands still, waiting for something, anything, and blinks. And the statue is gone.

Varian huffs in frustration. Clenching his fists so as not to shout curses from the rooftops. Because he worries about the fact that the stature still keeps wandering those hallways and not trying to get out of the foundation. But, knowing his conditions, he may be just looking for an alternative route to the gazes that stagnate him every time they meet.

Whatever it is, he needs to focus.

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

Then he finally reaches the door. Some pipes have broken, releasing gas but that does not stop he keep moving forward. Even when his lungs momentarily burn as he inhales. His fingers brush the surface of the door, the moonstone gleaming, increasing her pulse when another familiar pulse responds. The sundrop calls out to him. Hoping to be one again.

Who is Varian to refuse that request?

He take a deep breath. Concentrating his environment energy to access the destructive power of the stone, but this time he needs to be a little more controlled so as not to alarm anyone who is inside his presence. Dark spirals form under his palm, spreading across the surface until the entire door collapses with a soft bang.

As smooth as can Varian.

_Livin 'like a washed up celebrity_

The interior of the room is not at all what he expected. Not from of the foundation and its strict rules. And anger bubbled up in her chest.

The walls, once white, he sure, are adorned by multiple drawings made with a brush. A mix of vivid colors that almost makes his eyes ache as he are used to typical drab grays and blacks. A mild biscuit aroma lingers peacefully in the air.

Varian walks in, touching the drawings with his fingertips, feeling wrong to dig deeper. They no longer matter to him. Then, to his surprise, his gaze meets a drawing that makes his heart skip; It's him, or at least who he used to be before.

Before being heard.

The moonstone sparkles furiously. And Varian has to summon his self-control to get the rocks to retract into his places. He tries to control the angry sea that churns inside him so as not to end up hitting frantically the wall. He looks away from the drawing, breathing hard when he can hear it.

The soft humming. But not just anyone.

(... Let your power shine ...)

_Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_

Moving further into the room, Varian discovers that it is much larger than all the containment chambers he has seen. At least four doors leading to different inhabitants, and it almost looks like a house. Following that logic, Varian is in the living room, or the hall, looking for the source of the smell and humming.

In the end it is obvious. The kitchen opens up before him, walls decorated with drawings of cakes, cookies and many more desserts. Which he fails to recognize but doesn't care. Not even if that is another sign of how little freedom the foundation gave him.

He concentrates on her. Because she is there. She crouches in front of the oven while she checks a tray of cookies. Because, of course, she is free to do those things.

She is unaware of his presence. She's too immersed in her baking task. And Varian doesn't mind, after all, neither she nor anyone ever noticed. In his place, Varian is distracted by looking at her hair, golden locks gathered in a high bun that leaves hair falling down her back in a braid. Now, her hair is longer, the bun barely does any so that the hair does not drag on the floor.

Then, seemingly satisfied, she turns around with the tray in her hands, jumping in surprise when she sees him at the door.

_Until we feel all right_

When he meets the emerald eyes, he can't help feeling something stir inside him. An inactive discomfort that reacts again to seeing her. The tide of fury inside he churns, hitting hard and it's hard to ignore.

Luckily for he, the opal, as well as the rocks, remain cooperative and give no sign of her existence. Which retains the element of surprise.

An uncomfortable laugh breaks the silence, Varian raises an eyebrow, even if he mask prevents anyone from seeing him, the princess clears her throat.

"Hello", she begins, her voice breaking for a few seconds. "I'm Rapunzel, or wait, scp 0003, it's a bit confusing", she laughs. "And you are?"

Varian looks into her eyes, doing his best to keep he calm. "They call me 049", he cuts her off when she goes to answer. "But that's not my name, is it, Raps?"

Rapunzel turns pale with fear. And Varian smiles with sick satisfaction.

_I'm like a scarf trick_

_It's all up the sleeve_

"Excuse me?", She stutters. "I would like you to call me Rapunzel"

Varian scoffs. "Of course, it's about what you would like", he points out. "It's always about you and what you want"

Rapunzel shifts uncomfortably in her place, totally bewildered because she doesn't know what is happening at the time, because she doesn't know what the talk and hurtful comments are about. Something flashes in her eyes, almost certain it is unease. Varian takes a step forward. Enjoying the shaky way Rapunzel recoils.

"It's always your family and you're above the others", Varian takes another step forward. "Lying to maintain good looks in front of her people" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!", She exclaims, pushing the tray onto a table. "I don't even know you!"

Varian laughs. "No?", His hand goes up to lower her hood. "You hurt me princess"

And Rapunzel's panting is fantastic.

_I taste like magic_

Light blue locks falling on his face. Varian shoves them away with a snort.

Rapunzel's expression is a mixture of many emotions. From shock to guilt. And hardly a trace of anger remains in her, which is nauseating to Varian. Even after everything that happened, it seems like Rapunzel is unable to hate him. It makes Varian feel like he's made a mistake, like he's wrong and not like Rapunzel thinks her on top of it all.

But everything ends there. Varian will not be patient.

So when she tries to say something, Varian just growls raising his arm. A black rock emerges right next to Rapunzel and hits her hard. There is a golden flash that indicates that the protective power of the princess's hair has been activated.

Varian frowns as he looks at the shattered wall. Walking back to the room to find Rapunzel in the middle of it, strands of hair scattered around her as she slowly stood up, clearly still stunned by the rapidity of events.

The opal sparkles as Varian raises both hands, the ground shakes, and Rapunzel soars on a platform of rocks that crashes into the ceiling. Same trick as before, the one that didn't work, but maybe this time it will. But he does not, the platform descends and a golden light flashes for Rapunzel to emerge from it without damage.

"Va..."

_Waves that swallow quick and deep_

The mere thought of hearing her name on the princess's lips makes her blood boil. Varian screams as a black rock explodes on the ground, knocking the princess back several feet so that she ends up hitting the wall hard. From the princess's reaction, getting up with difficulty and blinking repeatedly, Varian knows that she must be a little disoriented.

Take advantage of the weakness to summon a series of pointy rocks that lift the princess off the ground. Holding her hair away from her and limiting her movements at the uncomfortable position of some of her limbs. Varian laughs as a rock slowly rises to pierce near the princess's cheek, Rapunzel screams in pain as a red thread slides across her skin.

Varian is unfazed by her screams. In fact, he silently enjoys her suffering, watching as more rocks rise up to begin to cut parts of her body, like her arms and legs, not fatal but painful wounds. And Varian enjoys slow torture.

Rapunzel opens her eyes with a cry as a sharp point pierces her shoulder, the wound only superficial. "This isn't you!", But Varian doesn't listen to her and she finally does something. "I thought we could work things out!"

With that, the princess's hair lights up.

_Throw the bait_

Varian sits up quickly. Ignoring the faint pain that runs through his body, pieces of the broken wall lie around he, scattered across the floor. The golden glow fades to show Rapunzel, now on the ground with the black rocks destroyed around her.

"Well", Varian smiles. "You seem to finally take me seriously"

Without getting, or waiting, a response Varian summons more black rocks. The rocks pointed at Rapunzel, bending down to try and stab her only to have it destroyed while the princess's hair gleamed. Varian growled, feeling the opal spark beneath the robes, reaching out for a rock to sprout right next to him and hold out his black sword.

The weight of the sword was welcome, though Varian had to adjust his fingers to get a comfortable grip. He once solved that little inconvenient, charged against Rapunzel with his sword raised. The princess's hair stopped shining as she took a lock to block her sword, putting forth strength as Varian pushed back.

Rapunzel gasped when she was unable to cope and began to back away.

"How?", She murmured

Varian pushed further. "Dyo is a good opponent"

His words puzzled the princess, and Varian used her distraction to pull away and jump out of the way when a black rock struck her in the back and sent her flying a few feet. Rapunzel rolled on the floor, ready to stand up when more rocks sprouted from the ground and caused her to start running from them.

Varian smiled. Sword dragged across the floor, a shrill screeching as rocks cornered the princess in a corner of the hall. He saw her look out of the corner of his eye into the other hallway, perhaps waiting for someone to show up to help her but it wasn't. She was alone in it.

Rapunzel gasped as he pointed the sword inches from her neck.

"The sundrop, now", he ordered him, in a mixture of seriousness and derision. "Give it up and live, keep it and die"

The princess looked away with a resigned sigh. "I would have liked to chat about this"

Her eyes turned angry yellow and Varian gasped as a golden wave hit him.

_Catch the shark_

Varian was sent a few meters back. The sword slipped from his grip and spiked a nearby wall. The princess watched him as he stood up. Fighting the tremors shaking the foundation.

The tunic got caught between the tips of some rocks. Varian, furious, chose to remove his robe, thus revealing the black rock armor along with the moonstone sparkling on his chest. Rapunzel's exclamation of surprise was lost. He didn't look away from the princess but his hand moved to check the stone. The opal continues complete.

Thanks to the stars.

He sigh in relief. His gaze goes to the sword and he prepares to run and take it. He growls when the princess uses her hair like a whip and throws it to tie it around his waist, causing he to end up on the ground again. He reaches out a hand to summon a rock that shoots the sword in his direction. He thrusts the tip of the sword into the ground and uses it to lift himself up, ignoring the way the hair tightens at his waist.

He spins. He carrying the sword up to his back, where he can hear the familiar sound of rocks rearranging to form a sheath. He lets go of the hilt to grab the hair with both hands, letting the black rocks spread through the strands before they burst with golden light and the hair on his waist is finally released.

Varian turns to the princess, extending a hand that causes black rocks to pierce the ceiling above them. Rapunzel watches in confusion before a large pedestal lifts them both to the superior floor.

Then, the sound of weapons being reloaded reaches her ears.

_Bleed the water red_

Looking around he finds blood covering the walls and floor. With a nasty mixture of gray liquid that slowly corrodes some materials. Following the sound he ends up meeting the MTF, all pointing their guns at ... 106. Hell.

His attempts to contain the old man bear little fruit, and the scp continues to move in and out of his dimension to evade attacks and attempt to take a member of the containment team with him. But neither side seems to want to give in that quickly. He frowns, wondering why the heck 106 is still in the facility and hasn't escaped, since 079 spread the word to everyone else, though, when it comes to 106, Varian can rest easy. The subject is able to enter and exit his pocket dimension at will so that he will be safe when everything comes to an end.

With Rapunzel distracted by what's happening, Varian reaches out a hand in her direction, willing to seize the moment before a high-pitched beep is heard from the speakers. They both let out a scream as they put their hands to their ears to protect themselves from the noise, alerting others to their presence. And Varian can see 106's brow furrow, and hell, it can all go overboard.

Luckily for him, or misfortune, a nearby screen lights up to reveal 079's bi-color face.The image flickers for a few seconds with static before all other screens light up with the same image, the doors go wild, opening and closing uncontrollably, then 079 deigns to speak.

"049", he says, the cameras pointing in his direction, confirming that the computer was watching them. "I've accomplished my mission", Varian frowns, knowing that now the MTF will come after him. "035 has taken possession of its third host"

And at least Varian knows that Dyo is fine.

_Fifty words for murder_

He weighs his options for a few seconds before being forced to move. The bullets hit the wall, destroying some monitors, screens and books in their wake. Varian hides behind a desk, poking her head out to see Rapunzel hiding behind a counter, her hair floating around her like a protective field.

Well, it can only do one thing. Varian comes out of hiding from him, standing up and rising to his full height. His gaze meets 106's for a few seconds before the damn thing escapes. Leaving all the work to him. Even when it was his responsibility to have led them there. Ignoring the annoyance of having to deal with it Varian smirks as the sky-blue sparks surround him, leaping around him from the opal.

Then the air crackles. The black rocks rise in front of him, forming a barrier to destroy the bullets, —although they cannot damage him thanks to the armor he will not risk something happening to the moonstone— he waits patiently until he hears the sound of reloading. So, he knows that he has won.

A pillar forms under his feet and rises to give him momentum. Varian leaps over the heads of the MTF before landing right behind them. Braking with the help of a black rock. His hand is raised, the opal sparkles and...

"Varian, no!"

Rapunzel's scream falls on deaf ears. It is late, the sharp points sprout from the ground and mercilessly stab the soldiers. Her eyes were wide and wild, the shock on his faces, the wounds bleeding into a large pool of crimson beneath them. All the bodies had been reduced to a scene of bloody pins. The pierced limbs parted bit by bit, some falling to the ground with a disgusting wet noise, leaving barely recognizable bodies.

Varian didn't bother to remove the rocks when he turned to Rapunzel.

_And I'm every one of them_

When his gaze searched for the princess, he found her cornered in a corner. Blonde locks covering part of her face like a protective curtain. Her eyes widened in terror, horrified by what she had just beheld, her hands squeezing her arms tightly in an impromptu embrace, her ragged breaths shaking her chest frantically.

The princess looked at him in horror. As if he were a monster, again, and Varian felt flattered.

Rapunzel was silent. Unable to say anything as she tried, futilely, to look away from the impaled bodies. And disfigured. Completely forgetting the previous fight, staring as if she were remembering something that had happened before.

Varian bet she did.

(The murder of Zhan Tiri)

"What did you do?"

Rapunzel's weak voice is enough to break the silence. Varian rises to his feet, laughing cruelly as he quickly unsheathed his sword, slowly approaching the terrified princess.

Although the question is silly. It's stupid, like her owner, and she has an obvious answer. Varian is going to answer anyway.

"I assassinated them", He responds calmly. Undeterred when he steps on blood, which he ends up splattering on the blonde's face. "Like many others"

Varian accepts the truth.

Rapunzel looks up in panic.

_My touch is black and poisonous_

Varian continues. "As I plan to do with many others", an uproarious laugh when he adds: "As I did with Eugene"

But Rapunzel is not listening. Before he knows it a golden slingshot has already hit him. Weaker than the previous ones but it is enough to blind him for a few seconds and make him stagger a few steps. When he recovers, Rapunzel is gone, she is leaving, running through a nearby door.

Varian growls as rocks sprout to try to impale the hair and stop her; the princess acts fast, as if she knows he would try that, and her hair lights up by popping the rocks. At that, Varian runs after her, following the golden locks that still remain on the floor, black rocks gushing out behind him to prevent from someone passing. (Which is intended to make the scp's go up to the higher levels)

Extending his hand, he manages to take a tuft of the princess. Pulling hard to stop her, Rapunzel lets out a painful moan as he nearly falls to the ground; They both begin a tug-of-war that Varian has no intention of losing, but suddenly he can hear a soft coo.

Surprised Varian lets go of the hair, letting Rapunzel fall to the floor.

_And nothing like my punch drunk kiss_

He runs away, a strange sensation calling, the cooing intensifies.

And now Varian can hear better. Crying, loud wailing, echoing through the hallways. Blood completely stains the corridor, the walls and even the ceiling, mangled corpses decorate the floor. Torn apart and, strangely, his stomach churns.

Ignoring that continues to advance. The door opens immediately as he approaches and then he meets the source of the crying and chaos in the hall. 096 is crouched on the ground, in a fetal position while he covers his face with his hands stained red; 999 is clinging to his head, humming softly for the one sitting on the floor.

He can feel the pity appease his anger. A soft expression works its way across his face as he carefully approaches. As if it were a wild animal, and almost. Doc takes over, shoving Varian deep, the little orange monster staring at him. Confused a second before recognition flashes in his eyes. That is why he did not remove his mask.

"096", calls low, sweet and soft as he kneels in front of him. He gets a sharp reaction, a scream that makes him wince before he looks him straight in the eye and then sinks his head into him shoulder. Muttering his name. "Yes, it's me, Doc"

And he murmurs. "I murdered them" 

He doesn't mind answering. "They deserved it"

_I know you need it_

_Do you feel it_

Varian waves his hand in goodbye as the elevator doors close. 096 and 999 are gone, tasked with searching for the others in order to escape. He told them that he would see them later, that he was going to check that there will be no one left in the area, which is true, up to a point, he is looking for Rapunzel.

He needs to find her again, and must admit that the princess is more elusive than he would like her to be. But that's not going to stop him. He walks away from the elevator, ignoring Luna's words as he silently orders him to guide him to the princess. But, of course, she refuses, fading away and ignoring her calls. So Varian cannot depend on her. Not now, not in that situation.

Although, on the other hand, he can also use it without her deciding to help directly. His hand goes to the opal. Beneath her fingers he can still feel the steady, dull pulse. He closes his eyes in deep breaths as listens to the soft throbbing, the energy flowing through his fingertips and then finding it. Soft waves in the distance. An almost rhythmic throbbing that is similar to the pulse in rocks, in opal.

The sundrop. The sun drifts away, trying to flee from the moon, even when they are meant to be one, when they yearn to meet above all things, when they love each other.

(But Varian knows that he only loves Dyo)

Opal feelings are irrelevant to some extent. They are connected so they can feel each other's feelings, Varian had decided not to meddle with the stone's emotions if he was agreeing not to try to force him to follow them. In the end they reached an agreement. Gather the sundrop and the moonstone, without feelings of the cosmic jewel in between, and Varian accepted. Eager to get his hands on the sundrop.

It's his destiny.

_Drink the water_

_Drink the wine_

Following the dull pulse that throbbed in his chest, he walked through the corridors of the foundation. Passing closets, bathrooms, offices and the infirmary. He deciding to ignore the papers thrown everywhere. Which, from what she could see, were important files containing information about multiple Scp's.

It's funny. And also incredibly exciting to know that the breach was of such magnitude that important and very valuable files, which were usually kept under lock and key, will now be found scattered on the ground. Without any use or importance.

Varian watched as the lights flickered uncontrollably over his head. A tremor and a lamp ends up falling to the ground. He winced when he dodged her, stepping over her smoothly, hearing some cries for help in the distance. He shrugged and went on his way. Ignoring everything else except for the soft throbbing in the distance, he felt closer and closer to he.

He had to be careful of anything that could stop him, although at this point nothing could.

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

His fingers frantically tap the buttons. Access codes are generally four digits long, always numbers, but your efforts to find the right one are fruitless. Fed up, he decides that he's wasting his time, so a rock destroys the door.

Another hall greets him. And he's getting tired, strides across the hall, pushing the button harder than necessary. A high-pitched whistle. So another hallway greets him, but this one has a maintenance elevator and a door —which turns out to be an ordinary door— that leads to another location. A moment to contemplate the possibilities and he takes his chances with the elevator, pressing the button only for nothing to happen.

It must be out of service or broken. What ever.

There is only one possibility left to explore. He walks up to the door, kicking the door out so that it hits the wall. He can hear an exclamation from above, and then he see a golden spot receding. He does not hesitate and hurries up the stairs, trying to close the distance between him and the princess.

His footsteps echo down the stairs. The typical high-heeled sound that makes the princess nervous, and Varian knows it from the anxious way she looks over her shoulder. Then, noticing the great distance he must close, Varian begins a frantic race. Which only increases the princess's anxiety.

Varian raises an eyebrow when he sees her stop, scooping up as much hair as possible in her arms before pulling a strand up. Rapunzel wraps her hair around the highest rail —that she reaches— of the ladder and begins to climb. Varian frowns, summoning rocks to try to throw her off balance which only causes her to increase her speed. With no alternative, the rocks form a pillar below him to raise him up.

"Hey Raps", he laughs, in her ear and the princess screams when she lets go of her hair.

The fall is stopped thanks to the rocks. Hand-shaped rocks that now hold her, mimicking the position of his hand raised, then Varian clenches his fist so that the rocks tighten around the princess's body, leaving her with no escape.

_Livin 'like a washed up celebrity_

Varian ignores all the princess's words as they go up. The rock cage and the pillar, in which he is standing, quickly ascend for the stairs.

And, although the memory of that sound, rock scraping against rock, makes him feel a bit dizzy, he remains standing. Taking a deep breath to fill his lungs with air and ignoring the growing vertigo in her stomach. Using as a distraction the soft, and helpless, crying of the princess, which she tried to drown with her hand. 

Perhaps she was still appalled at having seen him murder these men so brutally. Which made it funny. The foundation was the cruelest place in the world, subjecting the 'anomalies' to horrible experiments in order to learn more about them, quietly planning ways to destroy them, and even so, Varian was a monster in the princess's eyes.

Well, it didn't matter, if she considered him a monster, so be it. Because Varian wouldn't try to convince her otherwise.

_Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_

They were close.

The ascent slowed little by little. Black rocks sprouted from the walls to pierce the ceiling, and to open a large hole, then retreated back into the walls. The pillar stopped silently, the blonde didn't even notice, too focused on trying to stifle his crying, but Varian smiled.

He leapt off the pillar what destroyed himself as soon as his feet left him. Leaving nothing but the huge hole in the ground. Gate A greeted them, wide open giving an invitation to freedom. And that was all he wanted. The pieces were finally coming together. That complicated puzzle was so close to being completed, each piece ordering in place perfectly, flawlessly.

Varian walked across the bridge. Breathing the air, air mixed with smoke and the metallic smell of blood. In the distance he could hear loud roars, which were followed by tremors that shook the place. The sound of gunfire came from all over the place, permanent in the air, shouts of soldiers mingling with the sound of helicopters.

Varian had reached the true war zone.

_Tonight we are victorious_

"Here ends, Raps", Varian says, squeezing the cage so that the princess paid attention to him.

She frowns in confusion, looking around only for her gaze to find chaos everywhere. An explosion is heard somewhere nearby, Varian laughs at the way she flinches, even as her prison keeps her protected. The place shakes again.

The wind blows his hair. Varian blows a strand away from him face. He rolled his eyes at the disconcerted expression of the princess. Then he hears the screams, Rapunzel grimaces, Varian smiles when a familiar voice calls out from somewhere on the other side of the bridge or below or nearby.

"106, I could use that new body!", A frustrated growl and the wet sound of dark tendrils striking something. "I'm running out of time!"

Varian is unable to help the joyous smile that plastered on his face, and the way his expression relaxes, as well as the rocks. Sighing in relief to learn that 035 managed to get outside, and that he meets the others, perhaps losing strength in his host but free, to some degree.

He take a deep breath. The sound of bullets buzzed in her ear. The fierce roars that slowly become close. He can also hear footsteps nearby, carefully approaching from the right, look out of the corner of his eye for more MTF units. That surely they must have been informed by someone, a survivor, about the things he can do.

Gently move his hand. The movement is enough for black rocks to stab them and the princess screamed in horror from the cage. Varian laughed at her reaction, as apparently she hadn't gotten used to it, even after she killed Gothel herself.

Indirectly of course.

"Varian?", Rapunzel calls out to him in a small whisper, having seen the smile that is now absent on his face. "It's not too late yet, we can fix things"

_Champagne pouring over us_

Varian looks at her blankly.

Then he laughs without grace. "Fix things out, huh, what are you going to fix?", He questions, anger seeping into her voice when says: "You can't fix the fact that you left me when I needed you"

"I had a kingdom to save!"

And has had enough. His fist clenches; and the rocks completely cover Rapunzel, silencing everything he could have said. Varian squeezes a little more before running a hand through his hair. His gaze goes to the sky, beyond the helicopters that are still standing, or in the air, the white clouds moderately hide the sun and ... the moon, which is slowly approaching the sun.

The sweet revenge. This time, with this new opportunity, Varian does not allow himself failure.

He approaches the extreme of the bridge, jumping only to land on a rock platform. He slowly rises to the sky, without much rush since he still has a few minutes, and he wants to enjoy at least being able to push the princess to the limit. The cage follows him closely, without any problem or inconvenience while they rise. At the top they resemble a needle piercing the fabric of the sky, the black contrasting with the light blue.

Thus, even if his intention is not to have everyone's attention, Varian summons a huge rock, piercing a nearby helicopter that ends up losing control and crashing into the dark pillar. He can hear an explosion below but the pillar holds steady as he smiles.

_All my friends were glorious_

_Tonight we are victorious_

Then, from somewhere below the pillar, a loudspeaker screams. With more volume than I imagine those things would have.

"049, stay passive!"

Really? They must be joking, they have seen what he is capable of, what he has already done in order to obtain his freedom, and they ask him to remain passive? They are idiots.

Ignoring the call, as well as the attempts to destroy the pillar, Varian concentrates on hearing what Luna whispers in his ear.

(The mask called you)

He take a deep breath to avoid being enveloped by the feeling of nerves that settles in your stomach at the words. Of course she would, now that she knows about it, now that the foundation revealed her identity. Someone else released the secret and now he will have to deal with whatever the possible reaction of 035 is.

He is startled when the golden explodes in front of his eyes. Rocks shatter with a cracking sound that reminds he of breaking glass. His gaze meets golden strands blowing gently in the wind; the moonstone, for a few seconds, beats more strongly when the princess returns her gaze. The golden and the blue are in the same situation again.

Rapunzel encased in rocks up to her waist and Varian watching from her spot. Waiting for the right time to come. Behind Rapunzel's back, the moon is closer to the sun and Varian begins to grow impatient.

Then Rapunzel screams. "Enough 049!"

_Tonight we are victorious_

And hatred explodes.

Varian doesn't think twice when he lets the rocks break to drop the princess. The pillar shatters when he jumps to a lower one, following Rapunzel's fall, jumping from pillar to pillar sprouting from the ground until he thinks it has been enough. A rock emerges from the ground and pins the golden hair against the pillar.

He drops, summoning a rock to hold itself up in the air. His hand grips the sharp point, his feet firmly resting on the blue surface, as rocks sprout to crash against the pillar, creating cracks that threaten to break it and let Rapunzel fall to his death. 

"I have a fucking name princess!"

Rapunzel holds her head with an expression of pure pain. His hands desperate looking for a way to free his hair. She kicks, her whole body jerking off her as she screams in pain and tries to rip the golden strands from the rocks.

Varian is unfazed. "But you only care about your family and your stupid kingdom", he spat out with hatred. "Which is funny, since the kingdom succumbed under your command."

"That wasn't my fault!", Rapunzel yells, searching his gaze and there's a strange flash of remorse in her gaze. "You lost control!"

"I have the control!"

His voice becomes a growl. The rocks, always connected to it, react again. The rock holding the hair retracts a bit, releasing the blonde hair, Rapunzel falls and more rocks sprout on the ground for the purpose of impaling her. The princess reacts quickly and manages to roll her hair on the rock that a few moments ago had held her hair.

Varian's little sense of panic fades. Relieved that the princess could react in time. Not concerned with Rapunzel but with the sun drop, hidden inside her, protected from the whole world and from anyone who seeks to possess her.

_Champagne pouring over us_

"Your emotions are dominating you!", Exclaims Rapunzel. "All your hatred and rage is exploding into this!", She gestures to what is happening right below them. "This is not you!"

Varian yells. All the rocks glow light blue while little black peaks pierce some nearby things. Like walls, trucks, and even some people. None a scp luckily.

He take a deep breath to calm himself. "You're right princess, this is not me", Rapunzel's gaze shows bewilderment a few seconds before it lights up with hope. "I will never be if I do not claim what belongs to me", and unsheath, pointing at the princess. "Give me the sundrop!"

The princess's expression turns into grimace of resigned. "Never!"

The golden light explodes. The rocks break apart, Varian sees golden strands wrapping around the princess, in her protective shield, as he falls from the rock she was on. Not having meters of indestructible hair, he summons a pillar, which ends up being a bad decision. The flat surface hits his stomach, slowing his fall as he knocks him to the ground, rolling until he uses his sword to slow down.

Varian just got to his knees. Spitting blood as his hand clenches his stomach, something undoubtedly broke as he struck the pillar. Even in impenetrable armor he is not spared injuries like that. Although ultimately he is lucky, and maybe it is also because of the armor, because anyone would have died with a fall of that type. Most likely he has a broken rib or two, or maybe he punctured his lung.

_All my friends were glorious_

_Tonight we are victorious_

Does not matter. Varian doesn't give up. He uses the sword as a staff —which reminds her that he had one before he reached the foundation— and supports his weight as he tries to stand up.

He can hear a voice buzzing in his ear, far away but so close, his head spins for a few seconds as he tries to stand up.

His stomach churns and he spits again, a crimson pool at his feet, he doesn't care. He has happened as many times as he can remember. There is a soft sparkle around him, rocks glistening to shift his position, their peaks pointing outward. Around Varian, like a barrier between himself and the others. Luna mutters before disappearing.

(Unwise)

He ignore that, making a face when dizzy, he's dazed and his vision continues to blur. He raises a hand to his head, the movement hurts, burns like hell and blinks to refocus his eyes, while he waits for his ears to stop ringing. Through the blurry vision, and the pain, he can see Rapunzel walking towards him.

The plaintive expression on his face makes him nauseous. And it makes his pain fade slightly with rage.

Rapunzel advances and he growls.

"Get away"

Black rocks spring up around him. Rapunzel says something, advancing further, and Varian winces when he screams.

"I said stay away!"

The rocks explode. Gushing unbridled to the princess, who shakes her hair to break them, advancing with an expression of determination.

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_

"Is over, Varian"

The princess, frowning, squeezes a lock of hair in her hand before tossing it in his direction, using it like a whip that wraps around his stomach. Varian screams, feeling the knot tighten tighter, the princess gasps at that and recoils a bit.

But the hair is still tied on his stomach. And Varian thinks how insensitive she is. He takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the overwhelming stabs of pain spreading from his stomach, shaking with every slightest movement. The hair pressing hard on her wound doesn't help, makes it even more painful, even through the armor, and makes it difficult for him to breathe.

His vision flickers with black dots. Varian can barely stand, if it weren't for the sword he would already be on the ground, groaning in pain as he writhes. But he refuses to show weakness to the foundation, or to Rapunzel.

Ignoring the pain. That he continues to shake his body mercilessly. Varian looks up, facing Rapunzel, when his eyes widen in surprise. And he smiles.

"Ironic, I was going to say the same thing"

The princess looks at him disconcerted. She looking confused when she staggers back, bringing a hand to her head with an exhausted gasp.

Behind her, the moon covers the sun and projects her darkness over the entire place.

_Livin 'like a washed up celebrity_

Varian can feel the hair loosen around her. There is a small golden burst in front of him, an opal emerges from the princess's chest, her faint glow is fading, and Varian knows it is time.

He stands up slowly. His body protests, feeling stabs of pain, his limbs wrestling with his orders. The opal sparkles on her chest, as strong and beautiful and hypnotic as it has ever been, sparks spread. They surround his body, a soft shade of blue flowing into the armor, and he can feel her strength.

His hand leaves the hilt. He can stand. He rises to her full height, her light blue hair expanding with the movement, he extends a hand.

"The eclipse", he sings. "The moon covers the sun, stealing all its light, projecting darkness"

Black rocks sprout up to Rapunzel, once again forming a cage around her only this time bringing her closer to where Varian is. He waits patiently, as he did for centuries, his hand reaching toward the opal on the princess's chest.

The moonstone sparkles, and the sundrop detaches from the princess, coming to life once more. The opal gleams gold. Soft waves of sun snaking past him, following the call of the moonstone, the one he yearns to meet. The golden strands darken to simple chestnut streaks.

The cosmic relic floated nonchalantly in the air toward her waiting hand, claiming her, closer and closer...

"Varian, please don't!"

_Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_

He ignored Rapunzel's pathetic pleas for him to stop, already tired of hearing her, and closed his hand over the glowing orb. In that moment, that unique, euphoric moment was stripped of his mortal body and became what he had always been meant to be.

Beyond the simple child of Old Corona. Beyond the incapable son of makes his father proud. Beyond the traitor who hurt the princess. More than just Zhan Tiri's puppet. Much more than the earthly incarnation of the moonstone.

Now he was the embodiment of supreme power. A celestial. A god among humans. Whose power is unrivaled, whose glory is unattainable, and his greatness cannot be questioned. He's everything he ever was meant to be. Varian embraces his destiny.

The feeling is similar to when I take the moonstone but different. Much better, more satisfying.

Thus the magic was unleashed. An immense tempest of raw heavenly power began to swirl around him, magic flowing through his body, sparks leaping around him. Colors constantly. Changing his body as the power ripped through him. His body rose, floating a few inches off the ground, to make him the center of the transformation that throne around the entire foundation. With unbridled sparks that bounced in all directions, forcing those present to retreat as the blinding light expanded.

His hair became a wild explosion of color, streaks of gold exploding to contrast with the icy turquoise. The rocks creaked as they were molded into the shape of a tiara, dark with gleaming golden stones that was carefully settled on his head. Golden light exploded from the armor, a delicate golden fabric stretched from the opal on his chest to his shoulders, falling down his back like a light cloak, a soft golden light flowing into the armor. The soft blue flowing with a steady rhythm. His pupils lit up, glowing in fiery turquoise and soft gold, the whites of her eyes turning black like the cloak of the night.

During the process an euphoric laugh rose from his chest. Bursting with laughter of morbid excitement. Feeling like something inside of him finally stopped being asleep. The power of the two relics was overwhelming, driving him to pure ecstasy in a matter of seconds, letting them engulf him with all of his incredible power. After a few seconds, the storm around him died down, crackling with that power that was now part of him. He descended, his feet touched the ground softly and he was silent.

Everything was silence. He could feel how his body was lighter than before. He could almost hear his bones creak as he moved his limbs, numb from the force of power that now belonged to him. The relics functioned as one on his chest. A single two-color opal; raging gold and icy blue.

He smiled triumphantly. Moving to see his reflection on a nearby rock. Satisfied with the result he closed his eyes, concentrating, and all the visible rocks fell back into the ground.

Varian had what was his.

_Until we feel all right_

_Until we feel all right_

"Doc?"

A voice called. Varian turned to see a member of the MTF, with the equipment that was to cover the absent face and in his place, a porcelain mask was attached to his face. The look of tragedy on his face, which could be attributed to confusion, stared back at him.

The man raised a hand, slowly reaching out to caress his cheek. Varian leaned into the touch, trying to enjoy it as much as possible, maybe it would be the last time. 035, or his host, laughed, a soft laugh that elicited little bursts of golden waves from the opal. Quiet and smooth.

"Is it really you?", There was a strange hint of hope in his voice. "Doc?"

Varian smiles at him. Holding his hand. "It's me", and he pains that even with the mask on he unable to recognize it. "I promise Dyo"

The mask changes his expression, the smile on his face brimming with happiness. Dyo doesn't care that they are observed by the members of the foundation when he wraps his smaller body —because, without the robe that made him look bigger than he is, Varian has always been smaller— in a hug, drawing him against the chest of its host. Varian returns the hug willingly, even as corrosive liquid drips onto his shoulder.

Unlike other people, Varian doesn't have to worry about that. Just as the mask doesn't care about his deadly touch, knowing full well that he would never harm him, not intentionally. Varian allows himself to relax in Dyo's host's arms, cheeks burning as the man's hands land on his lower back, for a few moments it's just the two of them. Just the two of them and no one else.

Enjoying the touch of the other. A touch that could only happen between them. Something that was only theirs and no one else. Something that belonged to them. A unique moment. An intimate moment between the two. The only thing that had kept them sane during containment.

And the only secret that should not come to light.

Varian relaxes in the arms of the mask host. Dyo hums some church hymn under his breath and thinks it's cute, considering he didn't like religion at all but respects Varian's thoughts on it. He lets all his worries go; knowing that regardless of whether it's Doc, or Varian, Dyo doesn't care, the mask loves him the same way that he does.

Then the bubble of peace breaks.

"Varian"

_Tonight we are victorious_

He immediately walks away from the other man. Turning on his heel to raise a protective arm, which is odd because it's usually Dyo who acts that way. But now it's about Rapunzel, Varian's enemy, the object of his wrath, the problem he's going to solve. 

The unfinished business that must come to an end.

A rock springs out of the ground and sends the sword of black rocks flying through the air. Varian catches her in her path, pointing the blade threateningly in her direction, she stops, knowing that she is no longer a match for him. Varian glances at Dyo, who remains in her place, an aura of offense surrounding him as he looks at him. As if he doesn't believe that he's protecting him like that.

"You have failed princess", he pointed out cruelly. "Like last time"

Rapunzel looks away, emerald crystallized with unshed tears. "V...Varian...please...You know this is not right"

"Tell me princess. What, exactly, is not okay?", Varian challenges her. "The fact that I take what belongs to me, or that I did this, or that I killed all those people, what's it's not okey?"

But Rapunzel doesn't respond. She is already crying, tears running down cheeks, now, her red cheeks, her eyes have lost that hopeful glow. And Varian can delight in that, the princess has finally given up, her spirit has been shattered. He took everything from her just as she let him lose everything. He is so satisfying.

A worthy victory. A perfect ending. She powerless while he carries supreme power. She kneeling and he on the throne. He with everything and she with nothing. She miserable, he pleased.

Then, Rapunzel laughs, for the first time cruel and poisonous when she asks: "And what do you have left?"

Varian recoils in surprise. A gasp chokes in his throat. The sword falls with a metallic noise.

"Us", Dyo takes his hand, intertwining his fingers as he nods at all the other Scp's. "Those he freed, we stay, because we appreciate what he has done"

_Champagne pouring over us_

"Fuck you!", Rapunzel yells, losing her composure, her expression is a mixture of despair and concern. "You took everything from me, my family, my kingdom, my friends!", She croaks through tears. "Your father would not be proud!"

And Varian sees red.

The opal sparkles, uncontrollable and frantic, angry sparks bouncing around it. The rocks emerge with a loud crackle, the gasp and the wet sound. Rapunzel spits blood, suspended in the air, a single black rock pierce her chest mercilessly. She gasps for air as her body trembles, flailing in agony, barely managing to hold on to life.

Varian smiles at her. Watching with morbid fascination as more black spikes pierced her body, ripping her apart until there was nothing left, just black spikes with pulped meat dangling. The wet sound of dripping falling to the ground. Crimson red staining the ground. Some rocks turn into crimson threads, completely stained with slowly draining blood.

A satisfying laugh gushes from his chest. Laughing with glee now that he's finished of the princess. Finally. He delights in watching the gutted body of the princess fall apart. It's grotesque, in a perfect way.

The feel of a hand on his shoulder makes him flip. Dyo looks at the corpse of the princess before looking at it. Something akin to arousal in his gaze, his host's gaze, then a loud laugh.

"Honey, this is amazing."

_All my friends were glorious_

Varian hums. Feeling the constant, rhythmic pulses; a strange but familiar rhythm, smooth and sparkling, like a heartbeat. The heartbeat of a living being, the opal pulses with its own rhythm, its own being.

The rocks creak. They sparkle gently. Then they hum, and Varian realizes that he can perfectly understand what it means. As if they could communicate with him, which means that they are now more connected than before. Now they have become one, part of the same being.

Thus, Varian pushes Dyo out of the way when a guard shoots. And the air cuts with a high-pitched hum. Spikes golden, black, blue, and even a dull greenish blue sprout from the ground to stab the guards who had approached to try to stop them. Its deadly and precise slant that continues to grow.

Increasing in size as the turquoise sparks jump, golden ripples wind around them. His armored body lit up with the same soft, but furious, ethereal greenish light. The opal let out a soft, melodic high-pitched crack, throbbing hard as more of its power was used.

Varian closed his eyes. Letting the power of the relics lazily unleash, the supreme power vibrating in his chest as he came to life, the energy flowing through his body with every spark and blue-green wave that gushed out of opal embedded in his chest.

The enchantments of the sun and the moon merged into one. He weaving his voices into a melodic tune.

Before he knew it, he was moving forward, slow steps as he approached the last of the MTF members and the living soldiers. Many of them backed off, some tried to maintain the facade of bravery. Varian didn't care, they were all going to suffer the same fate as everyone else, as the entire foundation.

A rock reaches up to his hand to hold out the dark sword. Varian takes it, clenching the hilt before launching himself at the soldiers.

_Tonight we are victorious_

The screams are distant buzzing in his ears. A past echo that has ended, drowned in the breasts of its owners, the strong footsteps are absent.

The foundation lies in silence.

Sparks and rhythmic waves snaking through the air. Dancing in a gentle dance. The ethereal glow flickers, fading until it fades. The rocks slow their movements, stopping their growth to remain motionless. They don't give any reaction. Not even a hint of glitter. His pulse stays off, just a soft pounding.

The floor has become a mess of stains of different liquids; Crimson red from blood predominated over the others and black from two different corrosive liquids. Different casings of bullets roll on the ground, scattered everywhere near the dumped corpses.

A metallic smell of blood hangs in the air, permanent, noxious in the cold, rancid air, mixed with the smell of rot. Filling his nostrils.

Among the black rocks, surround by peaks of gold, black, blue, and blue-green, Varian opens his eyes with a gasp of air. As if he's just coming out of a trance. He staggers back, breathing heavily as the supreme power fades into thin air. He calms down in his chest, throbbing softly as the glow fades.

The supreme power is extinguished. Going inactive now that he accomplished his task. The wishes of his owner.

Varian backs away a bit, almost stumbling if not for Dyo catching him to pin him against his host's chest. Even when the body is already giving in to the corrosion.

Dyo grabs his chin to make him look at him. "Hey honey, it's time to go", when he didn't move 035 he pressed, maybe worried that he didn't have too much time in that body. "We can't stay here, there's nothing left"

The mask was not lying. Varian turned his head to look behind him. Huge rocks pierce the bridge overhead, debris piling up on all sides, large pieces scattered across the cracked ground. Higher up, the rocks have uncontrollably pierced the entire foundation, sprouting aimlessly on all sides. Breaking everything in its path, pierced through the ceiling and walls to leave a mess of ruins.

The foundation no longer exists. Now it's just ruins and a million sharp needles.

All the other Scp's, able to move, gather around him. Many of them stained with blood. 682 is slowly approaching, his skin slightly damaged after having to destroy multiple helicopters,with no more than 5 meters high.

Varian looks at them, smiling calmly when they see everyone there. Damaged, full of blood, but alive. Free. No ties, no cells, no more tests, free at last; and it's perfect.

He returns his gaze to Dyo, managing to feel like his host's life is quickly draining away. Varian removes her plague mask, holding it in his hand and can see the surprise in the porcelain mask's gaze. 035 reaches up to cup his cheeks, squeezing harder than normal as he leans heavily, Varian lifts his hand to gently grasp man's wrist.

With his hands still on his cheeks, Varian brought his face together, bringing the lips of the mask close to his. Even when kissing a cold, porcelain mask dripping black blood, it was strange and perhaps gross to some. Varian didn't care, he was always that way, and he, Doc, Varian, had enjoyed the feeling from the first time.

But Varian, Doc, didn't mind that it was that way. Even if Dyo, being a mask, unable to return the kiss, he melted at the touch, leaning in closer as if he could actually return the kiss.

The sensation sent sparks to his heart. The opal flickered, flashing in the mix of colors as golden waves began to wind around him. Surrounding the host of the mask before they part.

Dyo hums. "That was?", The mask pulls away to stare at his hands, shaking them in fascination as she feels the host's strength return. "Oh darling it's great"

"Disgusting", 682 grunts, gently nudging Varian with his muzzle. "Can we go? I'm starving."

Varian laughs. "Let's go!"

And he intertwines his hand with Dyo's, or his host, guiding the others.

**_They are finally free. And no one can stop them._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Varian is the perfect example of: 'Murder is okay'
> 
> Rapunzel's number is totally made up since I couldn't give her one. And it was the easiest thing I could think of.


End file.
